Screw-on F connectors are used on most RF coaxial cables to interconnect TV's, cable TV decoders, VCR/DVD's, hard disk digital recorders, satellite receivers, video games, TV signal distribution splitters and switches. Initially, F-type coaxial cables (an RG-6 or RG-59 type coaxial cable with a male F connector at each end), were used in simple installations to interconnect a TV to a cable box, VCR or video game, with ample room between the devices to interconnect the cables by hand.
F connectors have a standardized design, using a 7/16 inch hex connecting ring as the rotational connecting ring. The connecting ring has a relatively short ⅛ to ¼ inch length available for finger contact. The internal threads on the connecting ring and matching F female are a ⅜-32 thread, requiring the male connector to be positioned exactly in-line with the female connector for successful thread engagement as rotation begins.
The male F connector in accordance with the prior art is designed to be screwed onto and off of the Female F connector using the fingers. The hex shaped connecting ring is provided for wrench tightening the connector after the male F connector is fully screwed onto the female F connector by the fingers (usually 4 turns).
There are currently two tools and methods for using the tools for tightening and loosening F connectors. A first tool is a standard open-end 7/16 inch wrench with a minimum shaft length of 4-6 inches. The use of this tool requires an unobstructed area for radial rotation of the tool around the axis of the F connectors once the threads on both male and female have been engaged. It is both the sharp bends formed in the semi-rigid coaxial F cables and the high density of the cables in current installations that have made the present means for installing, un-installing, tightening and loosening F connectors difficult and time consuming.
The second tool consists of a 7/16 inch hex connecting ring sleeve with a slot on the side to allow the socket to slide over an installed cable. The disadvantage of this tool is that the cable must be in a straight line with the male and female connectors being mated. This condition is no longer the typical installation situation; making this tool ineffective for its intended use. There is a need for a tool that can be used to connect and disconnect male F connectors in high cable density applications.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a jumper sleeve with greater mechanical advantage for installing on an outer side of a male F connector, so that the male F connector can be more easily screwed to or loosened from a female F connector simply by gripping at the jumper sleeve with fingers and turning the male F connector.